If a person loses a thumb, a thumb segment, or a thumb tip, the result is impaired performance of the hand. Having an amputated or partially amputated thumb inhibits the amputee from performing some of the most basic tasks. For example, with a lost thumb or thumb tip, the task of typing on a computer or simply dialing on a phone keypad becomes significantly difficult. These types of tasks require actions with precision that only thumbs are able to offer. Not only do thumbs allow people to perform precise actions, but the opposing nature of the thumb in relation to the remaining fingers provides the hand with an increased ability to lift and/or handle items. While holding an item in one hand, the weight of the item is dispersed throughout the user's thumb and fingers. By simply varying the force applied by the thumb on each of the holder's hands, the holder is able to manipulate the item(s) in a myriad of ways. However, if the holder is missing a single thumb or a portion of a single thumb, the amount of control available to manipulate the item(s) is dramatically decreased.